Universo
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "...- E mesmo assim, é no teu olhar que o meu universo se abriga...". KibaIno 3


**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**Masashi Kishimoto**_ , o gênio que o criou. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Universo**

" _Antes do sol nascer  
Ela acorda sem querer  
E quando o sol se põe  
Ela sente sono  
Conheço esse bicho  
Dorme doze horas  
Só quer saber de manha  
Exige o meu carinho  
Mas tem que ser bem forte..."_

O moreno tateou com o braço o lado direito da cama, buscava o corpo da namorada, mas nada encontrou. Virou o rosto para o mesmo lugar onde seu braço estava. Sorriu de canto, involuntariamente o dente canino apareceu.

Ino acordava com as galinhas. Desde que começaram a namorar, há dez anos, ele sempre acordava sozinho. Tudo culpa da floricultura da família e o dever pessoal que ela assumiu depois da morte de sua mãe. Era a Sra. Yamanaka que cuidava pessoalmente do cultivo das plantas, e com sua partida, alguém teve que assumir o posto.

Houve muita relutância por parte da loira em assumir esse cargo, mas como o velho Inoichi sempre diz _"Quando menos se quer o dom é ai que ele lhe é dado com força"_ , assim, considerando a "mão boa" que tinha para o cuidado com as plantas, Ino assumiu o cargo de sua mãe.

Por outro lado, ela era um ser noturno, amava badalar ou ir a barzinhos, porém, a realidade lhe fez abandonar essa forma de levar à vida, já que acordar antes do sol nascer para trabalhar não combinava com chegar em casa quando o sol estava quase nascendo de uma noitada. E, bom, o tempo programou direito o relógio biológico dela e, sem querer, Ino e as galinhas, hoje em dia, acordavam sempre juntas.

Claro que esta mudança teve grandes consequências e Kiba perdeu sua garota noturna, ganhando no lugar uma energética gata diurna, que sente sono na hora em que o sol se põe. Pelas contas que fez, as horas de sono de sua namorada chegavam às incríveis doze horas recomendadas para crianças dormirem.

O Inuzuka permanecia perdido em seus devaneios e não percebeu quando a loira sentou-se ao seu lado da cama. Ino vestia a samba canção, camiseta e boné do namorado. Os cabelos loiros estavam soltos e o _look_ era finalizado por galochas e luvas amarelas.

\- Ei, dorminhoco... – A mulher sentou-se no lado vazio da cama, sorrindo continuou. – Vamos lá, levante-se, Kiba!

O homem revirou-se sobre a cama, também se sentou e coçou a nuca. Espreguiçou-se.

\- Ah, Ino, não né?! Hoje é domingo.

\- E depois eu... – Apontando para si continuou. – Que sou a manhosa.

Kiba sorriu. Engatinhou nu pela cama, sentou-se ao lado da namorada, tirou o boné da cabeça dela e começou a beijar suas bochechas, boca, queixo e testa, beijava-lhe o rosto todo.

\- É sim, tanto que veio me buscar para te ajudar, não foi?

Ino riu da afirmação. Deixou-se ser beijada, fechou os olhos para aproveitar mais as sensações que Kiba sempre lhe proporcionava.

\- Foi... – A loira sussurrou, vencida.

Os dois beijaram-se, lentamente. Os caninos preponderantes do moreno arranhavam a língua da loira. As mãos pequenas, ainda vestidas com as luvas, subiram até a nuca do homem, já as de Kiba encaminharam-se até a cintura delgada dela.

Separaram-se para respirar e ele encostou sua testa na dela. Os olhos castanhos ficaram admirando aquela beleza europeia. Ino tinha lindos traços nórdicos que o encantaram desde a primeira vez que se viram.

\- Ah, Kiba, não pare!

O moreno deu um de seus maiores sorrisos e diminuiu a distância entre seus corpos, intensificando o beijo. Ino já sentia as velhas borboletas dançando dentro do estômago. Ela era assim, manhosa e exigente, mas não era qualquer forma de carinho, preferia sempre aquele bem forte, aquele que só Inuzuka Kiba sabia lhe proporcionar.

O moreno deitou-a na cama e ficou por cima dela. Puxou a camisa que a loira vestia e que visão teve! Uma das melhores de sua vida! Bem ali na sua frente estava deitada a mulher mais linda, um anjo de pura sensualidade e sedução.

" _...Mia, minha garota  
Não adianta nada  
De dia tem postura  
Mas quando é madrugada  
Eu domo a criatura  
Conheço essa gata  
(Sou dono dela)..."_

Os cabelos loiros cobriram o travesseiro branco, os pequenos seios, já entumecidos, apontavam convidativos para o moreno. Sem tempo, sem raciocínio lógico e com todo o desejo do mundo, Kiba abocanhou o seio esquerdo e o direito foi agraciado com o toque de sua mão.

A boca rosada da Yamanaka abriu involuntariamente, por seus lábios verteram gemidos espremidos pelo prazer que lhe era proporcionado. De um lado, o moreno, mordiscava o bico de seu seio enquanto friccionava o outro com as pontas do dedão e indicador.

Nuvens de deleite passeavam por sua mente. Ino só conseguia pensar que a cada instante sua situação só melhorava, sendo que a cada sugada ou aperto que recebia sua intimidade ficava cada vez mais úmida.

\- Ah, Kiba.

O Inuzuka sessou os carinhos e fitou sua namorada. E, meu deus, que visão teve, novamente. Ino era manhosa, exigente, mantinha uma postura de autossuficiência a todo o momento, principalmente de dia. Só que conhecia aquela gata, que miava apenas para ele e que sedia aos seus encantos.

Ela nem percebia e nem via quando era dominada. Acontecia que não ligava. Medir forças para que? Tão superficial e desnecessário para o relacionamento deles. Kiba era o seu cão traiçoeiro, cachorro fanfarrão que adorava dominar aquela gatinha. Implorava por seu miado, por seus sussurros, carinhos e chamegos. Então, pra que questionar o que era tão palpável?! Afinal, ele, desde o primeiro beijo, tornou-se seu dono, o qual exercia muito bem esse papel.

A loira retirou as luvas e galochas que usava.

Voltaram a se beijar. Kiba desceu a mão esquerda, por dentro de sua samba canção, diretamente à intimidade da loira. Sentiu a umidade preponderante e, com toda facilidade que a situação lhe proporcionou, penetrou-a.

Ino suspirou profundamente ao sentir os dois dedos do Inuzuka preenchê-la. Maldito cachorro portador de mãos milagrosas, cada investida tornava aquela tortura mais agradável. Rebolava involuntariamente embaixo dos dedos mágicos, enquanto que Kiba beijava e mordicava seu pescoço alvo.

Os gemidos femininos inundaram o quarto, variavam entre choramingos que ora eram abafados, nos momentos em que mordia os lábios, e ora alcançavam os ouvidos do namorado.

O Inuzaka sentia sua excitação e ereção crescer a cada segundo. Ino nunca foi silenciosa e, justamente isso, instigava-o.

Ela sentia os pequenos choques de prazer começar a chegar a seu ventre, subiam dos pés e mãos até lá. Queria mais, precisava de mais, sempre. Pousou a mão sobre os cabelos morenos, puxou-o até a altura dos seus olhos e sorriu cúmplice para ele. Kiba já entendeu o que Ino queria, tirou os dedos de dentro dela, retirou a samba canção, jogando-a pelo quarto, afastou-lhe, calmamente, as pernas com seus joelhos e penetrou-a.

A loira gemeu manhosa quando sentiu ser preenchida pelo Inuzuka. Estrelas acenderam-se em seus olhos, sentia o ventre quente, na realidade, sentia todo o corpo cada vez mais quente. Suas mãos dançaram por alguns minutos pelas costas masculinas e, sem pudor, pararam sobre as nádegas firmes dele, variando os movimentos entre apertos e leves arranhões.

O moreno movimentava-se lentamente, sentido a intimidade da namorada aperta-lhe cada vez mais. Correntes elétricas correram seu corpo quando sentiu as mãos dela sobre sua bunda. Mordeu o pescoço alvo e logo alternou os carinhos entre mordidas leves e beijos fugazes na mesma região.

A pequena boca rosada encontra-se entreaberta. Ino apenas conseguia sugar e expirar o ar do quarto, sentia que a aura sexual existente ali lhe preenchia a cada lufada que respirava. Cheia deste sentimento, envolveu o corpo do namorado com as pernas, dando-lhe mais acesso a sua intimidade. Beijava sua orelha esquerda, lambendo o lóbulo.

Aceleraram os movimentos. Ino, involuntariamente, tentou arquear-se sob Kiba ao sentir seu seio esquerdo ser instigado e apalpado por ele, mas o corpo masculino não lhe dava espaço para isso.

\- Oh, Kiba. Por favor, continue!

O Inuzuka calou-a com um de seus beijos. Sugava-lhe a língua e mordiscava os lábios, deixando-os inchados.

A Yamanaka apertou mais o corpo do moreno quando sentiu o orgasmo dominar seu corpo. Aos poucos suas pernas ficaram moles e caíram sobre a cama. Kiba continuou com os movimentos por alguns minutos, logo sentiu o corpo ficar lânguido e o gozo preenchê-la.

" _...Quis te convencer  
Carreguei você  
Por todos os lugares desse mundo  
Dei o meu melhor  
Não te admirou  
O teu olhar abriga o universo"_

Muito contrariado, Kiba saiu de dentro da namorada e deitou-se ao lado dela na cama. Virou sua cabeça na direção da loira e fitou-a, em seu rosto encontrava-se estampado um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ela já tinha visto.

Ino deitou de lado, levantou a cabeça e a apoiou no braço direito. Alguns fios loiros permaneceram grudados por sua face, enquanto os outros caíram sobre a cama. Sorriu cúmplice para o namorado, as maçãs de seu rosto alvo continuavam avermelhadas.

\- E pensar que eu não queria viajar para Espanha no ano em que nos conhecemos, Dr. Inuzuka.

\- Engraçado é saber que só nos conhecemos, mesmo morando relativamente perto e tendo amigos em comum, em outro país. – Os olhos castanhos comtemplavam a deusa particular que ele tinha a sua frente.

\- Pelo menos, depois disso, nunca mais nos desgrudamos e você me carregou, praticamente, pelo mundo todo.

\- E como não fazer isso por você, Ino?! Eu só quero lhe dar o meu melhor sempre.

Sem querer a loira segurou a respiração alguns segundos. Ele era um ser tão particular que, muitas vezes, suas ações chegavam a ser inexplicáveis. Pequenas declarações diárias, sem palavras doces ou chatices românticas comuns. Era tudo diferente do comum, tudo único, tudo extremamente Inuzuka Kiba.

O moreno aproximou-se. Os longos dedos da mão esquerda tocaram a face branca da namorada. Ino deliciou-se com o carinho terno. Os dedos passearam pela maçã do rosto e lábios dela. Beijou-lhe calidamente, mesmo sendo os dois fogo e paixão, ainda assim, tinham momentos de namoro puro.

\- E mesmo assim, é no teu olhar que o meu universo se abriga.

Tão natural quanto tudo, os lábios rosados dela sorriram, de forma escancarada, mostrando todos os dentes. Era seu corpo querendo mostrar a alegria que todos os gestos e palavras de Kiba sempre lhe proporcionavam. O beijou de forma fugaz, precisava sentir-se completa com todo o amor que encontrou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Sim, eu chamo vagina de intimidade. Fazer o que? Não consigo ficar escrevendo vagina toda vez que vou citá-la, acho tão formal e científico. Gigi não gosta de ser chamada de vagina.

Hentai, meio bosta, bem ruim, maaaaaaas, aconteceu. Eu nem queria fazer algo com fornicações quando escutava essa música e lembrava deles.

Culpa do Kiba e seu _sexy-appeal_. Aqueles poros caninos exalam sexo, minha gente.

MÚSICA – MIA, da BANDA DO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ouçam BANDA DO MAAAAAAR! ADOROOOOOOOO! Mallu, sua peste! *insira corações, muiiiiiitos*

Escutem e fiquem mimetizados como eeeeeeu! Loucuraaaaa!

 _Reviwes,_

 _Por favor?_

 _Beijos, Asakura Yumi._


End file.
